


Sleeping Prince

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laslow knows what he'll find.





	Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'twilight'

Laslow had taken the long route, because he knew exactly what he was going to find. The sky wasn't even black yet but Xander was sprawled on his bed, asleep, with his cat curled beside him. 

"Milord," Laslow said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached to pet the cat, then gently nudge Xander's shoulder. "Milord, you've been summoned." 

Xander mumbled something, then opened his eyes. "Laslow? I was simply resting my eyes." 

"I know," Laslow replied as he reached to scritch behind the cat's ears. 

Just like every night so far this week.


End file.
